


Puppy Love

by Zairafuana



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Puppy Love, childhood crush, fledgling crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumah's got weird feelings and Zephon's playing matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Vampire Dumah/Raziel
> 
> Fandom: Legacy of Kain
> 
> Type: Puppy love
> 
> Promt: Childhood Crush
> 
> Date start: 10/16/14
> 
> Characters (c) respective owners

The sound of gnashing fangs and grumbling could be heard echoing off the stone walls of the Sanctuary. A playful and useless game was being played between simple minds. Despite the appearance of human adults, such young vampire fledglings maintained the minds of children. Their pass times filled with foolishness when not learning to hunt since they were not coherent enough for combat training.

Young minds lacked the mature knowledge of the cruel world. Feeling were always out in the open and oh so easy to express. Talking to companions was easy and fun. Frustration over things not going one’s way was the only stop to good moods. With all these truths in the world, why does a fledgling mewl tiredly on a couch unable to find sleep to help him pass the time until the sun set.

He huffed loudly and rolled over. He could hear a few of the others fighting in hall. He snarled and tried to ignore it, turning his gaze towards the large stained glass window off to the side of the room. Weak sunlight flowed through the thick, dark glass.

His mind had almost drifted off when a certain voice could be heard. The icy blood rushed to his cheeks and he slowly sat up. He pulled himself off the couch and walked over to the door that led into the corridor. He leaned against the doorsill and stared out shyly. His gaze landed on Raziel who was talking to their sire.

“Enjoying your view, Dumah?” A startled snarl escaped him as he looked to the side to see the speaker. It was the squirrely Zephon, crouched beside him, grinning. Dumah’s undead heart beat faster as he looked away tried to ignore him, “You should tell, Dumah. Tell him before Turel steals him away. That greedy little worm steals everything that doesn’t belong to him.” The last sentence was an angry hiss. Dumah only huffed softly and turned away, walking back into the room.

Zephon’s lip curled back into a smile, baring his fangs. His playful nature took over as he stood up. He slipped his hands into pockets before slinking off towards Raziel. The eldest fledgling gave him a strange look as he pulled close and hissed.

“Did you need something, Zephon?” Raziel’s voice came out in a sigh as Zephon leaned against him and played with his hair. Raziel could only roll his eyes and cross his arms at the situation.

“We need to talk.”

“About what?

“About Dumah. There’s something you must know.”

_~_~_

Dumah sighed softly, sitting on the ashy outer wall of the deserted city that would be his one day. His gaze followed the crescent moon. He rested his chin on his bent knee, mewled softly. I was night and he was too depressed to actually go do something.

“Dumah?” A startled gasped escaped him and he twisted around to see Raziel behind him. The eldest fledgling just stood their awkwardly, nervously combing his claws through his pony tail. Dumah watched him, cheeks turning cold as the icy blood rushed to them in a flush. In grew rapidly as Raziel slowly walked over to him and slowly sat down. Raziel looked down, hands fidgeting on his lap. Dumah hummed softly, watching as Raziel gently reached out. The eldest gently took the younger fledgling’s hand , holding it in his over his knee. Raziel pressed their palms together, humming softly as he compared the size; Dumah’s almost twice as big as his own.

“Dumah, I talked to Zephon today….”

“Y-you did? A-about what?”

“He told me a secret.” Raziel smiled softly, one fang biting a black lip, “H-he told me you l-like me…” He looked up through his bangs, smiled getting brighter as he leaned close and pressed his nose to Dumah’s shoulder.

“But, Dumah, it’s okay because I think like you too.” Raziel’s chartreuse eyes flashed at him innocently as his claw-like nails gently stroked over Dumah’s palm. He gently snuggled close, a small growled purr echoed in his throat. Dumah smiled softly softly, twisting slightly and leaning his head down. He pressed his nose to Raziel’s ear, nuzzling sweetly as the elder fledgling shifted and responded to the gesture with butterfly kisses to Dumah’s cheek.

Raziel hummed contently, strange feeling welling up in his chest. It made him feel light, happy and safe as his eyelids grew heavy. He mewled softly in confusion as Dumah shifted slightly before pulling him close. A small giggled escaped him as the younger fledgling nuzzled his hair. Raziel gently held Dumah’s hand and snuggled against his chest as sleep started to take over. The two of them had been the closest since they were raised and Raziel liked the funny fuzzy feeling that Dumah gave him whenever he was near. Their innocent minds slowly becoming infatuated, leading up to the simple security they felt around each other.

A tired yawn escaped Raziel. He slumped against his closest friend. He let the fuzzy feeling fill his spirit as it lulled him into slumber. He drifted off as Dumah hummed softly as he gazed up at the stars, peace and serenity settling over the two fledglings.


End file.
